


Finish What You Started

by LadyEttejin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, literally just a hundred words of a moment I have trapped in my head, look me in the eyes and tell me that, this is an angry angsty little Destiel drabble, you listen to Finish What You Started and tell me that's not subtle Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEttejin/pseuds/LadyEttejin
Summary: Dean might not say things out loud. He might not even be able to bring himself to admit them. But the man has emotions. Things do resonate with him. And this is one of those moments when grief and loss absolutely resonate within him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Finish What You Started

Dean drove down the country road, going a fair clip above the speed limit, chasing Baby’s headlights into the darkness ahead. Heater going, Sam asleep in the passenger seat, Miracle snoring in the back, Van Halen playing faintly over the radio. 

Vamp hunt at the end of the journey, but still. Normal night for the Winchesters.

♫ Come on, baby, finish what you started – I’m incomplete ♫

The road ahead blurred. Dean pulled the Impala to a stop on the side of the road.

“What’s up,” Sam said, startling awake.

“Hell if I know, Sam,” Dean said. But he knew well enough.


End file.
